Healing Wounds
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: AU in which Castiel is human. Dean finds him outside a hotel room, broken, and tries to fix him. Destiel, some Sabriel later. Horrible summary yet again, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Read and review please!~

This is one of those weird AU-ish things. They haven't met Castiel. He's human. You'll see...hopefully.

Off we go then!

Also... This is really short...The next chapters won't be this tiny! I swear!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was woken up by the scream.

Of course, he was in a sleazy hotel, there were loads of screams. But this was was different. It wasn't of joy or pleasure. It was of pain, and pure, unadulturated agony. It went right through Dean like a bolt of ice.

He got up out of bed. Sam was still asleep as he crept out of the room as fast as he could. He ran down the stairs. The scream had come from outside, and Dean didn't think he'd ever moved faster. He almost tripped down the stairs in his rush.

He threw open the door.

And a man was lying by the steps, curled up. A ruined, wrecked, bleeding man.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" the man jerked back.

"No...n-no more...!" he whimpered. Dean picked him up gently.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm going to help you. Shhhhhh..." He scooped the man up in his arms, and he stiffened.

"It's okay. You're okay now..." the man looked at Dean with his big, blue, broken eyes, and Dean's heart ached for the poor man.

"No...please...!" the stranger's voice was rough, but faint. Dean carried him up the stairs, trying not to jostle him. He was worryingly light.

Dean set him on the bed as carefully as he could, then turned the lights on.

Sam rolled over on the adjacent bed, but stayed asleep, remarkably. The man winced. Dean rummaged in his bag for a first aid kit.

The man watched him warily as he found it and brought it over to him.

The man was tall, as tall as Dean, maybe a bit taller, but the stranger seemed to shrink into himself, looking like a terrified child. He stared at Dean again, and Dean was taken aback by just how distrustful he was. His eyes were guarded, but under the shield he built, he was /full/. Full of emotion. Of pain. Dean knew the look in the man's eyes well, he saw it every day in the mirror.

"Here. Where are you hurt? Can I...?" the man turned away, but after a few minutes, Dean crouched by his side of the bed and looked the man in the eyes.

"Look at my eyes. Will I hurt you?" the man shook his head.

"n-not my chest..." he finally murmured. Dean nodded and took off the stranger's trench coat and rolling up the bloodied sleeves.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the extent of the man's injuries. There were burns, and bruises, new and old, mixed with cuts and scars. Dean began to patch him up as best he could. The dark-haired stranger made no noise, didn't so much as whisper, as he was patched up.

"You okay for now? Do you need anything?" the Winchester asked, as soon as the wounds were somewhat cleaned and bandaged.

"No." the man stared intently at Dean. "T-thank you." Dean smiled sympathetically at him.

"no worries, I've had my fair share of injuries." the stranger shook his head vehemently.

"for this. Thank you. No...no one has ever... Helped me before...the most someone has done is give...give me a name." Dean's heart lurched, but he tried to look calm for the man.

"So what /is/ your name?"

" Castiel. My name is Castiel."

It was the most beautiful name Dean had ever heard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter peeps!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was not happy.

"Dean. We can't drive around with a crazy man in the backseat!" He had squacked.

But Dean had insisted, nearly yelling at Sam that they had to help him, that he had to be the one to help him. Sam had realised how much this meant.

So Sam was driving, and Dean took care of Castiel in the back seat, tending to his wounds.

"How do you feel, Cas?" it was the thousandth time he had asked.

"I...am alright... 'Cas'?" Dean grinned at his confusion.

"Nickname. Castiel is a bit long." he shrugged. Castiel- Cas- looked at Dean warily still, but he was warming up to Dean. And Dean was certainly warming up to Cas. At night, Sam could hear him mumbling to himself.

'who would do this?'

'why would they hurt him?'

'what happened to Cas?'

'why do I care so much?'

Sam ignored it. Sean would most likely deny it anyways.

He was knocked out of his reverie.

"Cas. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Just let me see..." Castiel had let Dean, and only Dean, to take care of his arms and legs and even his face (after much bribery), but his torso was still off-limits. And Dean cared too much about him to ignore his pleas. But it worried both of the brothers.

What could be hidden under the filthy trenchcoat?

"please." Dean begged. It was so uncharacteristic, but it was true. Dean was begging. Cas looked at him. He was shaking.

It was glaringly obvious that all Dean wanted to do was rip his own heart open and heal Castiel with it, with absolute caring and gentility, even if it meant dying in the process. They definitely had a bond. And it was heartbreaking.

"Cas...I just want to help you." guilt overrode the other emotions in Castiel's eyes for a few moments. They were filled with tears. Castiel was sensitive, so this happened often, but every time...!

Dean wished he could hold Castiel close, let him know that he would never let anything bad happen. That he was always going to be there for him. But he couldn't put it in words, couldn't tell him how much he felt for him.

And for another thing, Castiel was too broken to trust anyone, even if they loved him like Dean did. Sam didn't even know how it happened. But he could see it in Dean's eyes, that look that said that he was in love. And Sam knew that this love was with a stranger. And Sam wasn't sure how he felt about it. Because if this played out how Sam knew it would, then Dean would end up utterly broken. And he wouldn't be able to take it.

XXXXXXXXXX

sorry for another really short chapter, guys! :( I'll have the next ones up soon, though! I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

TW coming! Trigger warning!

Descriptions of noncon, and rape.

If this is triggering to you, then I am begging you not to read this anymore.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Dean had found Castiel, and, to Sam, they hadn't made a lot of headway. Dean knew better. He knew that Castile was becoming more trusting. Slowly, yes. But he was getting there. He was getting better because of Dean. And that made Dean extremely happy.

But they still knew next to nothing about the man. Castiel still hadn't let them heal his chest.

Dean guarded over Castiel at all hours. When Cas was sleeping, and when he was awake. He always put Castiel's needs before his own, and this generosity, this loyalty, surprised Sam.

"Dean." Castiel said from the hotel couch he was resting on. Dean was there at once.

"Yes? Cas, what is it?" Castiel smiled gently, sadly. And nodded.

"It's okay." Dean understood immediately. His eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"I trust you, Dean." he smiled then. Sam left the room, not wanting to interrupt this moment between the two.

Dean took off the man's blood-stained shirt, cutting it off the man's skinny, pale body. And he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Cas...!" his voice was strangled. This was almost too much. Castiel's torso was covered with huge gashes and scars, bruises and infected wounds, and Dean had to blink hard to keep the tears away. The worst part, though, was the word 'Slave' gouged into his chest. How could he have lasted this long? What happened? What did it mean?

Dean took his time bandaging the wounds and disinfecting them. It took almost an hour, but neither of them cried or even made any noises.

They were silent.

Until Dean looked up, and the horror in his eyes made Castiel flinch in remorse and look away. Dean cupped Cas' chin in his hand and looked him in the eye.

"what...What happened?" Castiel swallowed hard, but nodded slightly.

"Sit with me, Dean." Dean clambered up onto the small couch/chair with Cas, and he nodded.

"Let me tell you...my story. L-let me...tell you e-everything."

Dean put his hand on Castiel's arm, and it seemed to stabilise him.

"I was born...into a wealthy family. It sounds so nice...doesn't it?" his voice was far away already, mind delving into a past that no one in the last 20 years had bothered with. "but...but living like I did wasn't fun. Mother and Father didn't like me. I wasn't special enough f...for them." he nodded like it was just a fact. Dean's eye twitched as a wave of anger surged through him.

"S-so when their company went ...bankrupt, I was... T-the obvious choice." Dean was terrified to ask, but he did.

"Obvious choice for what, Cas?"

Castiel looked at him with that little head tilt of his.

"To sell, of course. I...they... They sold me to a b-black market trader... My parents didn't like me. These people liked me. They liked me a lot." Dean opened his mouth to speak, to yell at anyone involved in this twisted, disgusting scheme... But Castiel started speaking again.

"I lost my virginity my...my first day. I-I was nine." Dean clenched his fist into the couch, pulling the fabric apart at the seams. How could anyone do this...?! To someone so innocent as Cas? " Shhh, Dean. It's o-okay. I wasn't good from...from the start. I was never ...pure. I was better.. Better off... Like that, as a...a toy."

And that's when Dean lost it, and started sobbing into Castiel. It wasn't fair! Castiel could be happy, normal... But no, these...these bastards had decided to take a fucking nine year old and turn him into a slave! It wasn't...it wasn't fair.

Castiel began to cry, too, and they clung to each other, looking for an anchor and finding it in the other, for a long time.

Sam found them asleep, curled around each other, 3 hours later.

XXXXXXXXX

I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS TO CAS OH GOD :C

Reviews are wonderful!


	4. Chapter 4

There will be Sabriel along with the Destiel in here later, just saying.

Why?

Because I ship it.

Sam is kind of bitchy in this chapter... Oops

XXXXXXXX

"Who are we finding again?"

"My brother."

They were on the road again.

"Was...he...?" Cas shook his head.

" He was not sold. He was older. He was smart, good with science. I particularly remember chemistry being his favorite, as he could make small bombs with the chemicals." Dean winced. That had been Sam with geology at one school in Arizona. The kid had been picking up rocks for weeks afterwards.

"And his name is Gabriel, right?" Sam asked tentatively. Castiel nodded.

"As of last year, he was stationed in Maine."

Sam had finished the case, a quick salt-and-burn, and had come off with only a few bruises. Plus, they were in Massachusetts, which was pretty close to Maine. So they had decided to look for Castiel's sibling, as Cas had wanted to find him.

They drove up to Maine.

Not much happened. A few scathing statements about how Sam drove Dean's 'baby'. A few threats to put on Celine Dion. Dean asking Cas questions. Castiel not knowing how to answer. Patching up wounds. Sleeping in the car. Eating junk food.

The only sacred topic was Cas', Dean's, and Sam's pasts. It was too much of a touchy topic.

Sam had known something was up with Cas, though he hadn't asked. Dean and Cas were absolutely inseparable, and Sam knew that it was a personal issue. It was still annoying. Where one went, the other was close behind. And Sam didn't want to be the third wheel in whatever the hell those two had going on. But he was dragged along anyways.

So they drove, and drove, and drove some more.

Until they made it.

It was an abandoned back road when Cas told them to pull over.

"Cas? What is it?"

"He... Is here." Sam turned the wheel and veered off the road.

"How can you tell, Cas?"

"I have visited once." the way he said it made Dean worried, but he didn't ask.

Sam looked at Dean, and the older brother shrugged. Sam shook his head, but they got out of the car. Cas led the way into an old car lot.

It was disgusting. Shacks had been built, then left to rot. The whole place seemed to teem with rust and contagion. Dean and Sam exchanged wary glances, and shivered. Dean walked by Cas, supporting him as they called out for Gabriel.

For long minutes there was no reply, and Sam Was about to call it off, when they saw a man stumbled out of one of the shadows. They all turned to see the short, brown-haired man limp out. He had a pink lollipop, which he pointed at Castiel.

"Hey there, little brother! Long time, no see!"

Castiel made a sharp noise, and walked slowly towards him.

"Gabriel." he breathed, as the shorter man grinned and pulled Castiel into an embrace.

They looked nothing alike. Where Cas was tall and lanky, this man had a thicker build. Castiel's eyes were big and blue, while Gabriel's amber eyes were almond shaped.

"Heya, Cassy." Even their voices were different; Gabriel's laid back drawl had a hint of a Southern accent, while Castiel's growl was lower pitched, with no real accent.

"Are you even related?" Sam couldn't help it.

The brothers broke their hug. Gabriel stepped closer to Sam, standing on tiptoes to even out their height difference a little.

It didn't work.

"What, Gigantor, ya can't see the family resemblance?" Sam made a bitchface at him. Dean smiled as the shorter man cracked up. He whirled around slowly to face Cas.

"Caaaaaaaaaassy, these guys have no sense of humor!" Dean snorted, watching Sam fidgit. Sam's hulking 6'4 frame hid a pacifist. Gabriel's 5'3 clearly concealed a sassy joker.

Cas saw Dean's amusement and smiled. Gabriel followed Castiel's gaze to him.

"Hola, Prettyboy!" Dean looked at Cas, internally screaming.

"My name's Dean." Gabriel nodded.

"Good. You're not pretty, anyways, Deano. Gigantor here's more of a catch, I should call him Prettyboy!" Sam turned beet red, and Gabriel winked.

Cas shook his head, watching the interaction. Dean stepped closer to him.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Castiel shook his head.

"I...I can't." Castiel whispered. " he's all for revenge, he would murder if he knew he could get away with it." A shiver went down Dean's spine as he glanced towards Sam and Gabriel having some sort of animated argument/flirtation thing. "I...I can't." he was shaking, and Dean stood even closer, so their arms were touching.

"It's okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

I promised long chapters and voila! Longer chapters!

C'mon you guys~! Review review review! If anyone reviews this I will give you three million gazillion baby bearded dragons that are rainbow coloured and flash glow in the dark neon.

And a chameleon.

Because everyone likes chameleons.


End file.
